phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Lou
]] A member of the GUARDIANS Investigation Section. Because she specializes in intelligence-related missions, Lou has special equipment that other Guardians do not. For the sake of her special missions, she has been programmed not to exhibit excess emotion. When necessary, she shares pertinent information, but there is something about her that Ethan can't quite put his finger on. 'Background' Lou is actually a mass produced CAST model that exists for a variety of purposes. The actual number of Lou models made is classified, but the number is known to exceed nine-hundred and five. All Lou's are connected through thought and can rely information to any model at anytime assuming no interference takes place. This can be handy if a Lou model suddenly goes missing, such as when Lou 178 was captured by the Endrum Collective. 'Notable Models' 'Lou 178' Lou 178 accompanied Ethan, Maya, and Dr. Taragi to a newly-discovered Relics site on Parum. There they met Dr. Tomrain, who was looking for a weapon system that could repeal the SEED invasion. When Endrum Collective troops stormed the temple, Lou and Dr. Taragi, along with two other Guardians, stayed behind while the others looked for this weapon. Endrum Collective troops stormed the room they were in, killed the Guardian bodyguards and abducted Lou and Dr. Taragi. Lou was abandoned in one of the many deserts on Moatoob during a battle with the Rouges. Her memory bank had becoming severly damaged by the time Ethan and the others tracked her down. The group rushed to save her memory, which was crucial to the GUARDIANS. Luckily they were able to extract her data intact. Because she had become too damaged to return to duty, it was decided to shut her down. Oddly enough, a single tear fell down her cheek right before she was deactivated, despite being programmed to feel no emotion. 'Lou 256' Lou 256 is a model owned by Dr. Tomrain. She is by his side most of the time except for when he explored the second ruins site. 'Lou 905' Lou 905 accompanied Ethan, Leo, and Tonnio to Maotoob during the search for Lou 178. She was concerned about the damaged memory banks of the Lou model and wanted to get back as soon as possible. She was extremely resistant to allying with the Rogues but eventually relented in order to use the Landeel's resources to save Lou 178's memory. In order to help keep the memory from shutting down prematurely, Ethan told her to ask every Lou model to call out to her at once, which she did despite calling it illogical. Upon arriving on the Landeel and blasting to safety, Lou 905 extracted the damaged memory banks and decided to deactivate Lou 178. While doing this, she noticed a tear run down the damaged model's face and commented on the illogical factors of this. She then closed the eyes of the deactivated unit, which suggest that she is starting to experience emotions herself. Phantasy star portable 2 ''"A female cast belonging to t'he Guardians Intelligence Division. Lou has stealth capability and other special equipment not found in ordinary casts, making her well-suited for espionage missions. What sets her apart are her multiple bodies, which all share conciousness. As she requires the capacity to process information from all her units in different locations in realtime, she restrains her emotions more than a normal cast. She isn't completely without emotion, however, and at times makes efforts to interact with others on a personal level." In-game Description Lou had returned in Phantasy star portable 2, although she wasn't appearing too much. She only appears in chapter 7, along with Maya Shidow, Yut Jun Yunkers and the player, searching for Emilia Percival, who had gone to research alone due of Kraz words. And appeared too on the quest "Crimson Warrior", which been also said that Emilia Percival was the one who made the basic theory of Lou's body to have a Hybrid function. Category:Phantasy Star Universe Characters Category:Androids